


Jest sprawa

by Nichiko



Series: 30 minut do piekła [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 minut do piekła, F/M, Sad, co ja robię, piszę do HP, prompt, rozprawa, sugestie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniaturka do HP, odpowiedź na prompt "Znajdź kobietę, której nienawidzisz i kup jej dom".<br/>Sorki, że nie do H50, ale jestem na początku pierwszego sezonu, więc nope.</p><p>Kiedyś bardziej lubiłam Dramione, ale wydanie sądowe najbardziej do mnie przemawiało, więc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jest sprawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



Pracowanie na jednym piętrze ze swoim największym rywalem ma kilka plusów (jak możliwość chodzenia na lunch z jego asystentką) i całą masę minusów. Na przykład kiedy w poniedziałek rano wchodzisz do biura, prosząc tak samo jak ty zaspaną sekretarkę o kawę, a tu nagle:  
– Granger! – Huk trzaskających drzwi sprawia, że nikt już nie potrzebuje kofeiny.  
– Malfoy, co znowu...  
– Musisz wziąć tę sprawę – mówi, rzucając jej teczkę na biurko. Okej, kobieta musi przyznać, że to ciekawe. Jednak to nie oznacza, że ma zamiar zgadzać się na cokolwiek.  
– Nie wiem nic na ten temat – mówi powoli, zaplatając ręce na piersi i unosząc brew do góry. W pierwszej chwili zdaje się, że mężczyzna nie jest przygotowany na odmowę, ale trwa to tylko ułamek sekundy.  
– To słuszna sprawa, Granger. Lubisz słuszne sprawy. – Wymowne milczenie z jej strony przeciąga się, co sprawia, że musi podbić ofertę. – Jeśli ze mną wygrasz, kupię ci dom.

Pracowanie na jednym piętrze ze swoją największą rywalką ma kilka plusów (jak możliwość chodzenia na lunch z jej sekretarką) i całą masę minusów. Jednym z plusów jest to, że możesz podrzucić jej sprawę, której zdecydowanie nie chcesz prowadzić.  
– Aby być precyzyjnym – młody mężczyzna pyta głowy w kominku – chcesz, abym wygrał sprawę z centaurami. O prawo do ich ziemi? – Postać w kominku potwierdza skinięciem głowy, a Draco nienawidzi swojej pracy. Wie, że nie może odmówić, bo to za bardzo uderzyłoby w jego reputację. Wie też, że jeśli wygra, dojdzie do precedensu, a on liczy się z tym, że pewnie kiedyś znajdzie się w pobliżu magicznych stworzeń i zdecydowanie nie chciałby mieć wtedy odsłoniętych pleców. Dlatego, kiedy kończy rozmowę, niewiele myśląc robi pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi mu do głowy.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, co jej zaproponował. Przez kilka sekund jej twarz wygląda bardzo wilczo i, oh, to dopiero będzie katastrofa.  
– Gren... – tylko tyle udaje mu się powiedzieć, nim słyszy z ust kobiety:  
– Zakład przyjęty, panie Malfoy.

Kiedy w dwa miesiące później wychodzą z sali rozpraw Draco wie, że czeka go przeprawa przez piekło. I nie chodzi nawet o pieniądze, Grenger stać na kupno domu (w końcu jest jedną z najlepszych prawniczek w Londynie), tu chodzi o godność. Bo teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą, że ta wściekła kobieta:  
– Pan prowadzi panie Malfoy. Mamy do obejrzenia kilka domów. – Jak on nienawidzi tej kobiety. Jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi go tak spektakularnie zmiażdżyć ale to rywalizacja z nią sprawia, że rozprawy są najbardziej fascynujące. Ale jeśli mają zrobić coś razem...  
– No już, Draco, nasz dom czeka. – ...to nawet diabeł nie chciałby zamienić się z nim miejscami.


End file.
